Five Types of Pussy
by Spyash2
Summary: Luciela and Rafaela find themselves on Uzushio some time after they were killed by Priscilla. They later meet Naruto who was dropped off on the island, so he could learn to survive off the environment... He also has Riful of the West, and Alicia and Beth wrapped around his finger... Co-written with DrunkmanSquakin


Blue eyes fluttered open with confusion. A clear blue sky, partially covered by healthy green leaves met her gaze.

With a pained groan, Luciela slowly sat up with her hand pressed to the side of her head. Frowning the brunette looked around with squinted eyes to get a familiarity of her surroundings. Her frown deepened upon realising there was nothing she recognised; there were no landmarks she was familiar with, and the trees were… odd. Oaks? Pines? No. They were different. A mixture of the two perhaps? She had never seen such a species.

She hissed in protest when her head started to throb.

Then, she remembered her last moments with her sister...and her death… "Rafaela… why…? Why did you do that? I would have given you… _anything and everything!_ " Luciela whimpered in anguish, she barely kept herself from crying.

She choked back the sobs that threatened to come out, and took several long, deep breaths to calm herself. Hearing a feminine groan beside her, Luciela snapped her head to the side, previously unshed tears now streaming from her eyes as she took in the sight of her beloved sister, Rafaela.

But, something was off… she looked younger, for some reason.

The woman looked to be in her late teens or so and her hair is slightly longer than the last she remembered it. Her scar on her left eye - the one Luciela had inflicted - was there still, and that told her this teenage girl was her sister.

Her killer…

Despite that however, Luciela couldn't bring herself to feel angry. To hate her. This was her _sister_ ; Rafaela was the only family she had left. And… she's alive now. Somehow...

Survival aside, there was one thing Luciela had on her mind right now: _why in the name of Teresa and Clare was her beloved Rafaela naked!?_ The last time Luciela remembered seeing her, the woman was embracing her in full uniform. Furthermore, Rafaela's hair was back to its original sandy brown, as opposed to the golden locks they had once become. What happened between then and now? What the hell did the Abyssal miss?

Before she could ponder on it any further, her sister's remaining eye fluttered open and stared up at the sky in confusion. Rafaela looked around with her one good eye, and because she was blind in the other, she didn't see her sister sitting beside her, staring.

With a groan the light brunette sat up and looked around.

"...Rafaela?" said woman froze upon hearing the familiar, yet subdued voice.

Slowly Rafaela looked to her left and found a wet eyed Luciela staring at her; she looked like she was physically holding herself back from sobbing. Try as she might, the lighter brunette couldn't keep herself from wincing.

Then, she noticed that her big sister was… well, bigger. Much bigger… The woman had tits the size of her head! Where the hell did _those_ come from?! On top of that, the darker brunette looked younger, despite the change: late teens, maybe? Given the distraction, it was hard to tell… especially due to the woman in question still being naked from her fight with Isley.

"...Rafaela?" Luciela started as she uneasily scooted back on her knees. Sister or not, there was no way she was going to risk getting killed by her again. "...What are you looking at?"

She didn't answer orally; instead the younger sister answered in a more physical manner.

Luciela squealed in surprise when Rafaela suddenly grabbed her massive tits, something she just realised she had, and moaned when her sister started kneading and caressing them. Then, when Rafaela started thumbing her nipples, Luciela squealed. "W-what are you… Gah!"

The elder sister yelped and shuddered in utter bliss, unable to finish her question, as she felt her sensitive, little nubs getting pinched.

* * *

While Rafaela was busy molesting her sister, another pair of siblings - identical twin sisters, no less - were about to find themselves in hot water...

But, let us not get ahead of ourselves, shall we?

Roaming the woods in mild frustration, a young blond in his early teens scowled at his surroundings. He was garbed in a black and orange tracksuit with black open-toe boots. Upon his forehead was a black headband with a metal plate bearing a leaf-shaped crest.

He had blue eyes, three whisker marks on each cheek, and an irate look in his eye. _I'm lost, again, aren't I?_

Clinging to his arm was a girl who appeared to be about ten or so. She had honey colored eyes and brown hair in choppy locks that resembled ribbons. What she wore, however, was far from what many would consider appropriate for her "age".

Her outfit consisted of a skimpy, black tube top with a hole in the shape of a cat's head in the center to reveal her… currently non-existent cleavage; a black bikini bottom with a cat tail attached to it held up with bows; long, black, thigh-high stockings; a pair of high-heel slippers decorated with animal claws to make them look like paws; a black choker with a jingle bell; and finally, a little hair-band with cat ears to finish the look.

She looked up and asked, "what's wrong, Master?"

Naruto squinted. "Nothing to worry about, Riful," he replied. "Just trying to figure out where to go…"

They heard what sounded like a pained, feminine groan in the distance.

"Apparently, we're going that way."

"Understood, Master."

Naruto and Riful shortly found themselves in a nearby clearing, as a pair of identical women in their twenties both struggled to get up, their legs a bit wobbly from being out for so long.

The women in question were fairly athletic: rocking wide hips, large breasts, _very_ dark brown hair that, and hazel eyes. Their coffee-colored locks reached down to their tailbones with v-shaped bangs, and they were dressed in black, two piece bodysuits with leather chokers.

All-in-all, the women were entirely identical, save for the symbols on said chokers… symbols Riful recognized, immediately.

Naruto looked at his slave and frowned when she recoiled and let out a whimper upon seeing the crests these women bore. "What is it?"

"Remember how I said I died before coming here? They were the ones who attacked me."

Naruto frowned. Only he was allowed to hurt his toy, no one else! "I see, so which one was the girl who transformed?"

"The one on the right…"

"Well, they're still a bit dizzy from whatever happened while they got here," Naruto pointed out. Then his face twisted in a sadistic grin. "Let's get some payback, then…"

Before he could go over there and get started, Naruto was stopped by Riful who got in front of him. Rubbing at his crotch, she said, "Wait, master, let's get you ready to go first."

While annoyed with his lowly fuck pet, Naruto was curious on what she intended to do to him. So he gestured for her to get on with it. Her lips spread to a cheerful grin as she unzipped his pants and reached in to fish out his cock from within.

Eyes fluttering, Riful shuddered with lust-filled need as she held the near two foot long cock that had a girth of a _fucking lead pipe_ , and orange sized testicles with both hands like a lovers caress. This was the _cock_ that changed her outlook on life; the _cock_ that enslaved her body to this young man not once, _but_ _ **twice**_. Her current appearance and her more mature, and adult appearance were broken in by that fine specimen of manliness.

Her mouth, ass and pussy were conditioned by Naruto to take it, all the way to the base. Or more accurately, she conditioned _herself_. And fuck, she enjoyed it, immensely.

Only one word kept repeating in her head like it was her mantra, " _Cock cock cock cock cock cock cock cock cock cock cock cock!_ " She then looked up at him cutely as she started to lick the tool she'd become so addicted to. "Giving them a fresh load makes it more likely that they'll become pregnant," she pointed out between licks and kisses, as she stroked Naruto's massive shaft and played with his balls. "They deserve worse than rape for displeasing you, Master! We both know you wanna make them suffer! Force them to bear your unwanted children, while making them both watch as you violate the other!"

In all honesty, Riful was just using this as an excuse to get a taste of her master. Seeing him want to avenge her suffering was just so hot! No wonder she was addicted to him! The fact that he clearly enjoyed the ideas she proposed only made her that much more wanting.

Those bitches weren't going to be the only ones making babies with Naruto, if Riful had anything to say about it…

Said blond tangled his hands into his slave's hair and practically shoved his tick down her throat. His balls tightened at the thought of his firstborn children being conceived in such a way. Such a forbidden, guilty pleasure… Riful deserved a reward for her suggestions.

While he had his way with her throat, Riful wasn't idle when it came to pleasing her master. She sucked and slurped, around his thrusting cock, her hands gently rubbed and caressed his overly large testicles and she could _feel_ the cum sloshing around in there, just waiting to burst out.

She wanted it… and when she gets her taste she'll let Master Naruto go and dominate those twins. To make them his personal cocksleeves, just like she had made herself his cocksleeve.

Oh the thought of it made her wet~!

Naruto pounded his slave's throat, still unable to help but marvel at her endurance, even after all this time. Words could not describe how lucky he was to have her!

Her throat was always a tight fit. A pleasantly tight fit. The same went for her ass and pussy. No matter how much he seemed to loosen her lower holes out, they would always revert to their regular tightness within minutes.

Growling as he felt his prick throbbing, Naruto sped up his pounding as he felt his balls churn and throb. God the image Riful planted in his head was having more effect on him than he'd thought. The loli abruptly pulled back and _sucked hard_ on the bulbous head, swirling and flicking her tongue around his tip. Then her cheeks bloated almost comically when her mouth was full of cum. She gulped it down, and moaned around the dickhead when her mouth was full again with a second, but weaker load.

She pulled off completely and redirected the cock so it was pointing somewhere else as more and more cum spurt out of it. She looked up at her master and gave him a devious smile, an act that looked out of place since her mouth was full of his tasty semen.

Then they looked at the dazed twins, and vanished.

* * *

Alicia and Beth, still a bit dizzy, tried to figure out where the hell they were… and what the hell happened. The last thing they remembered was fighting Priscilla, only for her to slaughter them like pigs, and now… they were here? Where were they? Was this the afterlife?

Suddenly, Beth heard her sister yelp in surprise and turned to see an empty space where Alicia once stood. Frantically, looking about, the younger twin took a calming breath to calm down and concentra…

"Gya!" She cried out, as someone yanked her back by the hair, pulling her off balance. Then, Beth found herself slammed to the ground.

Above them, Alicia found herself struggling against the embrace of a familiar loli… though she looked _very_ different, now.

Having taken on her true form, Riful now appeared as a woman in her early twenties. Nude and seemingly comprised of violet, metallic ribbons, the former Witch of the West smirked at her captor - a sadistic look in her empty, glowing eye sockets.

Then Riful did something that took Alicia completely by surprise, she kissed her. Alicia's eyes grew wide as Riful forced her tongue into the mouth of the twin, and allowed the cum she got from Naruto to slide into Alicia's mouth. The Organization's more recent former Number 1 recoiled at the taste of this strange substance. What was this woman doing?!

Pulling away, Riful giggled at her captor's reaction. "Oh, you'll get used to it." Then, she hugged the former hybrid close, squashing their tits together, and let her tendrils slip under Alicia's top.

Said brunette was none too happy about that. "Let me go," she shouted. She needed Beth's help. Without her sister, Alicia couldn't transform and escape this woman's grasp. Then, she gasped and shuddered as one of Riful's tendrils slipped into her leggings, rubbing her crotch.

Said Abyssal giggled, again. "I bet you want to know where your beloved sister is," she mocked, cheerfully molesting her former assailant. "All you need to do is look down."

Alicia glared at Riful, before reflexively doing just that.

While the girls played up above, Beth struggled against a captor of her own. Naruto had pinned her face-down to the ground, straddling her back, as he forced her top over her head and used it to bind her hands behind her back. Then, he lied down atop her and started playing with her tits from behind, rubbing his rock-hard dick against her rear.

"You feel that, bitch?" Beth's only reply was to keep struggling. "I'm going to enjoy making you suffer with it." Naruto started suckling the brunette's neck, marking her as his with a fat, bright red hickey, as he pulled her leggings down to the knees. "I'm going to rape you while forcing your beloved sister to watch for what you did to my bitch!"

Beth had no idea what the hell he was talking about. This was the first time she even encountered the boy; he _had_ to be delusional.

As if reading her mind, Naruto rolled over, taking Beth with him, so she could look up. Both twins locked eyes in utter horror, as realization hit.

Then, Naruto pushed Beth back down and bent her over and the hips. Then, the started rubbing the head of his massive cock against her unwilling, virgin folds.

"W-wait!" Beth yelped, as the tip made contact with her clitoris. "P-please, I'm sorry! I was just… just following orders!"

The poor girl cried out, as Naruto spanked her hard. "Bitch, I don't care why you did it! Riful is mine, and I will avenge the suffering you and your sister put her through!"

Riful shuddered at her master's declaration. "He's so sweet, isn't he?" she moaned as her eyes fluttered with need, "Gods, I wish I could go down there and fuck him for all eternity…" in her arousal, Riful's molesting tendrils double timed in sexually tormenting their victim.

Alicia tried her best to break free, to save her sister, to do something! Riful's groping and caressing spurred her on, but made it _very_ difficult to concentrate in order to achieve this.

Naruto chuckled. "Well, well," he declared in mock surprise. "You like this, don't you?"

"Don't be absurd," Beth shot back, still trying to break free.

The blond scoffed as he started to slip in, causing his victim to shudder and moan. "Bitch, don't lie to me." He then spanked her, again, eliciting a sharp yelp. "You're soaking wet, and clearly enjoying yourself!"

"I'm not," Beth denied, only to be spanked, again.

"BULLSHIT!" Naruto spanked her, yet again, both smacks resulting in her crying out. He adjusted his position and started sliding in a bit more. "You're practically dripping! I've never slipped into a virgin cootch so easily, you wet whore!"

"I'm not a…" Beth's retort was interrupted, as Naruto grabbed her hips and slammed into her the rest of the way. Her sensory overload was so great her mind briefly went blank, her mouth dropped open with her tongue lolling out, and her head craned back to rest against his shoulder.

Naruto stayed put for just a moment, letting the big titted bitch adjust to his size. Then, when she recovered from the impact, the blond chuckled and pulled her into a deep kiss, licking her tongue while he was at it.

"BETH!" Alicia yelled out with anguish; tears streamed from her wide, hazel eyes as she tried to fruitlessly reach out to her sister. Riful who was now licking and suckling against her neck, giggled with sadistic glee. Oh~ seeing one of the twins that indirectly caused her death like this was _gooood._

Despite her words, the violated brunette in question initially returned the kiss out of sheer reflex, but, then, she realized what she was doing and recoiled, spitting in Naruto's face.

Naruto gave her a swat on the cheek. "See? What did I tell you?" he murmured into her ear, "Your body is practically _begging_ me to _fuck you. To knock you up._ " as if she were proving his point, her vaginal walls clamped around his overly sized cock.

Beth looked back in utter horror, turning white as a sheet. "N-no! Please, don't! I'll... I'll do anything! PLEASE!"

"Stop lying," Naruto berated, giving her another swat. Then, he started to move, slamming hard and deep into her unwilling cootch. "You're squeezing me like a vice and you know it!"

'T-that's because you stole my virginity, you bastard!" Beth yelped, again, as Naruto caressed her clit. She shuddered, again, letting out a pathetic whine as he pounded her again, and again, and again.

Naruto chuckled, "I know what it feels like when a pussy twitches, you dumb bitch! You're loving it!"

"I'M NOT!"

"Stop lying!" Naruto pinched her nipple, resulting in Beth shivering in disgusted pleasure.

She was nearly out of breath. Why was it so hard to breathe?

Alicia sobbed and moaned, forced to bear witness to this son of a bitch violating her sister, while being molested, herself by a demon.

"You're soaking wet, too, you know," Riful pointed out.

"Don't you fucking dare," Alicia growled, unable to tear her eyes off of the spectacle below her. "Don't you fucking _dare_ start!" She then let out a squeal, as her captor pinched her nipples, while rubbing her clit as the same time.

The Abyssal one giggled. "I'm just pointing out the obvious: you're getting off on this~!"

With that, Alicia let out a vicious roar, as she squirmed with all her might. Alas, it was all for naught.

Then, the unthinkable happened: Beth threw her head back, her eyes rolling into her skull, as she let out a wail of euphoric bliss. Naruto hummed in pleasure, as he felt his bitch's juices splash all over him as her inner walls squeezed their uninvited guest.

Naruto cackled maniacally. "You just came! I told you! You're enjoying this like the slut you are!"

Beth hung her head low and sobbed, utterly ashamed of her body's betrayal.

Naruto let her fall on her face as he started fucking this bitch with renewed vigor. "Tell me I was right," the demanded. Receiving no reply but more crying, he grabbed his new bitch by her dark locks and yelled, "TELL ME!"

"YOU WERE RIGHT!" Beth wailed in shame and agony, "I'm enjoying this! I love it! I'm… I'm getting off on you raping me!" She cried and wailed, her tears so intense the brunette's head now sat in a massive puddle.

"Never lie to me, again, bitch!" Soon, the sound of flesh pounding flesh echoed throughout the forest, mingling with the sobs of two brunettes.

Up top, Alicia was limp. She couldn't believe this was happening… Her sister was being broken by this man, right in front of her, and there wasn't a damn thing she could do about it!

To make matters worse, Riful's constant stimulation and tormenting whispers were taking a toll on her. Now, the Abyssal One slid a hand into her captives leggings and gently rubbed circles upon the woman's clitoris while she slid her other hand up Alicia's top to directly molest her breast.

Alicia whimpered, feeling an unwanted pressure building up in her loins.

Down below, Beth let out another orgasmic wail, just as Naruto pulled her into one last mighty thrust with a roar. His bitch recoiled at the feel of his wet heat pouring into her, slamming into the very back of her womb. Every fiber of her being lit ablaze by the feel of being claimed as his mate.

Upon seeing Beth brought to orgasm a second time, while her rapist ejaculated inside her, Alicia went stiff. Her eyes burned, her toes curled, her whole body twitched and writhed, and she wanted to throw up as a wave of unwanted pleasure hit her like an an avalanche.

"Oh, you naughty, naughty thing!" Riful giggled. "Did you just get off to your own sister being raped?"

Alicia said nothing, as she cried in shame.

"Oh, you did, didn't you? You horrible slut! You deserve to be next, don't you?" taunted the Abyssal; she tried to get a rise out of her, because there was no fun in someone who didn't try to fight back.

However, Alicia didn't take the bait. She was emotionally exhausted after seeing Beth get raped, and exclaim her enjoyment of it. Such a horrific spectacle… the fact that she was helpless to stop it… the fact that she actually _got off_ to it; this… broke the elder twin.

Fooey! Perhaps Riful could still get a little more fun out of Beth?

Licking her lips Riful eased both herself, and her captive down to the ground. Naruto pulled out of Beth who was mewling in disappointment, now that she was left empty. The Abyssal let out an impressed whistle - Beth was practically unrecognisable from the woman she was before.

"You're turn~!" she cooed into Alicia's ear.

Alicia's uniform was shredded to pieces by her tendrils underneath the outfit, leaving the dripping elder twin utterly naked. Riful giggled, as she coiled her tendrils around Alicia's shins and thighs and forced them open.

"I'm going to enjoy rewarding you for this my pet," Naruto told Riful, patting her on the head, as he approached the ready, but not willing brunette being presented to him like a gift.

Said Abyssal beamed at the praise, before picking Beth up with a few of her spare tendrils. The younger twin didn't fight it, nor did she do anything when said tendrils coiled around her breasts and legs, much like Riful had previously done to Alicia.

Naruto grinned maliciously as he cupped the elder twin's cheek with one hand and guided his cock to her folds with the other. Alicia gave him a pleading gaze, silently begging him to spare her, but the blond was not about to oblige her desperate request.

Said brunette only threw her head back and let out a pathetic whimper, as Naruto slid inside of her pussy with ease. Her juices mixed with her sister's as Beth's rapist bottomed out inside Alicia's tight, innocent folds with a lewd slurp.

"Fuck... you're just like your sister! So tight!" he groaned, gritting his teeth as Alicia's walls tightly clamped around his thick girth.

Said brunette's tears returned anew, as the blond put his hands on her hips and started to move. He pulled out slowly, but then slammed her hard and deep with each thrust. Every single time, she let out a squeak as her massive tits bounced with her,

Meanwhile, Beth bit her lip and blushed at Riful's teasing. "You know, she enjoyed watching Master rape you," the Abyssal said, right into her ear. "When he finished inside you, she came harder than I would have ever expected."

Beth didn't want to believe it, but when said sibling had heard these claims and looked away in shame, the younger twin hung her head low.

But, Riful wasn't done yet. "Now, the bitch is finally getting what she deserves. Master is giving her a taste of what her future is going to be like from, now on: worshipping that… oh~ that manly cock!"

Thumbing Alicia's clit as he pounded the bitch, Naruto started sucking and nibbling her neck to leave a massive hickey, much like the one he'd given Beth. When he was done, he pressed his lips to Alicia's - unlike the younger twin however, Alicia actively kissed back. Riful's molesting had aroused her to the point the elder twin stopped caring; she wanted his dick pounding her cervix and she wanted it _now!_

The brunette opened wide and presented her tongue, letting Naruto have his way with her, as a familiar pressure started to build.

Naruto whispered, "good bitch! Cum for me! We both know you're enjoying this!"

Alicia whimpered, she was close. The thumb on her clit, the constant pummeling of her cervix, the whispering in her ear, Riful's previous molestation of her body - it all lead to this. And she was helpless to resist; but she couldn't find it in her to care. She _wanted this._

Tears still streaming, she started panting, her hyperventilation picking up speed as she neared her peak, and then, Alicia threw her head back and wailed, Her juices coated Naruto's lap and her inner walls squeezed her man, actively trying to get her knocked up.

"Oh, yes, that feels good!" Naruto doubled his pace, eliciting a yelp from his fuck toy. "I'm gonna enjoy forcing you and your slutty sister to have my unwanted bastards!"

Riful shuddered in pleasure at her master dominating these bitches, relishing in the revenge he was letting her have.

Beth whimpered, looking forward to the near future.

Alicia, however, didn't want this, She didn't want to be raped. She didn't want to be tortured so. She didn't want to have this man's baby! But, she knew there wasn't a damn thing she could do about it.

Then, without warning, Naruto pulled her towards his crotch and slammed into her. His head pushed past his new bitch's cervix and then, spurt after massive spurt poured into her. The heat was nigh unbearable, as the thick, viscous fluid flooded her loins, releasing millions upon millions of foreign cells into her body with one purpose: impregnation.

If she was still a hybrid, Alicia wouldn't be worried about this… but she wasn't a hybrid anymore. She was an awakened - an awakened who does not have a craving for human entrails - and with her defects healed, that made her eligible for pregnancy.

Naruto groaned as he thrust twice inside of his bitch for good measure before pulling out of her completely. Alicia moaned at the withdrawal, and whined pathetically at the loss of feeling full.

Riful cooed at his throbbing prick; with a lick of her lips the Abyssal uncoiled her tendrils, and unceremoniously dropped the twins on their butts. The twins groaned and sent her a dirty look, but that was all they the energy to do.

Smirking Naruto grabbed Riful by her head and pulled her into a loving kiss. She didn't resist it, and moaned into his mouth as he forcibly shoved his tongue past her lips and in her orifice. The Abyssal coiled her tongue around his, and their flexible muscles battled one another for dominance. At the same time Riful manipulated her tendrils, making them slither up like a snake before coiling around Naruto's enormous cock, from head to base. They squeezed, and loosened around the fuck-stick repeatedly as the tendrils stroked him from head to base.

Naruto pulled back and groaned, and shuddered, from the mass of tentacles rubbing his cock. Christ, the last time he had something like this was when they first met. Although, that was with her hair.

"C'mon master," cooed Riful, giggling, "gimme gimme gimme!" and then, before the twins' eyes, Riful changed once again - going from a mass of tendrils to an adult body. Her hair, which was made by a mass of tendrils, was still wrapped around Naruto's two foot cock.

This appearance surprised the twins. The only forms they saw Riful take were her loli form - which they thought was her fake, human disguise - and her awakened form - which was her true form. But they never saw the Abyssal one take on the appearance of an actual adult woman in her early twenties.

Giving the leering Naruto a seductive wink, Riful uncoiled her tendrils, freeing the massive and painfully throbbing prick from their grasp and turned around. She presented her rear to him, and teasingly wiggled her hips as she bent over.

This was the biggest invitation he'd ever gotten from his first slut. And the second time he ever had the chance to rail her in this form. There was no way he was going to fucking _blow it._

Placing a hand on her rear, Naruto guided his member to her waiting, wanting folds and started rubbing his head against her. The woman before him moaned as the blond poked his head inside her and placed his hands on her hips. Then, he started pulling her towards him, sliding her dripping cootch over his massive third leg.

Riful wailed like a common whore, her voice now deeper and sexier than it once was. As her master bottomed out within her, the Abyssal One then clenched her milky, well-toned thighs together, tightening her grip upon him.

"Fuck!" Naruto growled, he idly caressed her thighs and up her waist, before going back down again, "You should take this form more often!" he groaned as Riful stood up, legs spread, with her back pressed against his front.

"And have you get bored of it? Never~!" the Abyssal moaned.

"I could never get bored of you," Naruto chuckled. He then slammed himself inside her, causing Riful to yelp in pure bliss.

Naruto _drilled_ her, his cock pounded the Abyssal cervix with every thrust. Riful moaned and squealed with every thrust, and moved with him. She embedded her tendrils into the ground to balance herself for what she is about to do next. With all her weight put into the hair tendrils, the Abyssal without taking his cock out, lifted herself off the ground and leaned forward with her leds spread, forming a position that was a mocking form of a wheelbarrow. All the while Naruto kept fucking her despite her change of position.

Riful moaned beautifully as her cunny was pummelled relentlessly by her master. Alicia and Beth, with a look of shame for the elder twin, moaned wantingly as they watched the Abyssal one get dominated. And enjoy it.

"Yes~!" Squealed a joyous Riful, "Use me master~! Use my useless cunt to get off~! Knock me up with your babies~!" her declaration made Naruto fuck her even faster.

The thought of these three bitches all swelling up with his children made him painfully harder, as a shiver went up his spine. Now he was really determined to knock her up with his baby batter.

"You dirty slut," Naruto chuckled, feeling his dick twitching within his slave. "You know exactly how to get a rise outta me, don't you? I can't help but want to pound you into oblivion! Take it, then! Take every... last drop... and bear my child, _slave_!"

Now out of breath, his balls tightening, the blond slammed his first bitch with that last word and roared. The twins couldn't help but stare in stunned awe, as his shaft and balls visibly contracted. For what felt like an eternity, they twitched and throbbed, each movement eliciting a gasp from the eldest brunette - indicating that another spurt of Naruto's hot, potent seed shot deep within her wanting body… and another… and another… and _another_!

Alicia and Beth blushed, wondering just how the hell one man could produce this much. Where the hell was he even _keeping_ it?!

Naruto pulled out with a strained groan and fell on his ass. Riful lowered herself to her knees before him and withdrew her tendrils from the earth, where they reverted back to her hair. She turned around and purred as she looked at his cum covered cock; Alicia and Beth were doing the same thing… excluding the purring.

The loli turned adult, and twins exchanged looks, before they dived to get their tongues on the cock before the others. The combined and rebellious effort to get their mouths around as much cock as they could made the teenager moan out in joy.

Naruto… didn't mind this arrangement.

* * *

Somewhere else…

Rafaela was still molesting her elder sister with fascination. She was clearly mystified by the massive set of tits hanging from her sister's chest.

"Rafaela! S-stop it!" Luciela tried pushing her sister back to no avail, whimpering at the waves of pleasure washing over her.

"There's no way these can be real. But, they are." Rafaela completely ignored her sister's complaints. Pinching and pulling at the sensitive nubs, the one-eyed woman had no hope of restraining herself. So entranced was she that Rafaela's hands simply moved on their own.

Biting lightly on her bottom lip, the elder sister tried to keep her pleasure at bay. Then, she sent Rafaela a defiant glare and decided that if her sister was going to be doing this without her consent, then she'd simply return the favour and see how she'd like it!

A shiver shot up Rafaela's spine and she let out a pleasured moan, as Luciela suddenly pinched her nipples. This wave of pleasure knocked some sense back into Rafaela, and when she saw where her hands were and what she was doing, she pulled away as if burnt.

Luciela didn't stop, though; she pushed her sister back and straddled her waist, groping and kneading the one-eyed brunette's mounds like dough.

"Kyaah!" squealed the one-eyed sibling, before grunting as she hit the ground. Then, she whined and writhed in pleasure at her sister's molestation.

Leaning down, and completely ignoring how their tits were squashed together, Luciela moved her head beside her sister's ear. "It's not fun being on the receiving end of it, is it Rafaela?"

Said woman whimpered in guilty pleasure as she gave her elder sister a pleading look. "P-please stop…! I'm sorry!" she begged with a whimpering shudder, trying to block out all pleasure she was getting from this.

Luciela thought on it for a moment and decided to relent. "Fine…" she said, withdrawing her hands. But that instead allowed their nipples to touch directly.

Both women blushed, biting back a moan as the feeling sent shivers up their spines. Then the blue-eyed brunette sat up and got off her sister before surveying their surroundings again.

"Where do you think we are?" Luciela asked as she got to her feet. Then she paused and looked back at her sister to take in her features, "And what happened to you? The last time I saw you, you still had pale-blonde hair and a silver eye."

Rafaela frowned as she too got up on her feet, "I remember breaking your back-" Luciela made a grimace, and flinched at the reminder of her death, "and the next thing I know I was… in my subconsciousness..."

...the next thing she knew, the former Number 47, Clare appeared within her consciousness and she and the invader fought. She was killed and then, she woke up finding herself beside her sister naked.

"...And then I felt myself die. I don't know how." she lied, concludedly.

Luciela gave her beloved sister a skeptical look. Her hand twitched, as if she wanted to do something, before she sighed and looked away. "So… what now?"

Rafaela shrugged. "I suppose we could look around and try to find a village or something? We can't just sit around naked in the wild forever…"

* * *

Naruto groaned as Riful won the little struggle and started sucking the very tip of his shaft. Settling for helping her pleasure the man they just recently wanted to murder, Alicia and Beth licked his shaft and played with his balls as Riful suckled the bulbous head, rapidly licking the tip behind her lips.

The blond petted his bitch lovingly and grunted, giving Riful her reward. The twins marveled at the sight of Naruto's shaft and balls visibly twitching and throbbing, as yet another massive load was shot directly into the Abyssal's maw. Said woman cheerfully and loudly gulped down spurt after blazing, massive spurt of her master's essence, enjoying every drop that landed in her mouth.

It took a minute for his climax to settle down to a dribble and Riful pulled away - her gob stuffed with cum. From the corner of her eye, she saw the dejected look on the faces of the naked twins. So being the benevolent Abyssal that she was, Riful decided to share it with them; via mouth to mouth.

Having been 'shown the way' by Naruto's mighty bitch-breaker, neither twin resisted when the awakened pulled their mouths to hers, and filled their gobs with a small portion of cum she'd collected.

Alicia and Beth both moaned as their taste buds enjoyed the salty flavour that was Naruto's cum. Now that they were tamed and shown the light, so-to-speak, they took the time to savour the taste before swallowing it.

Now flaccid the Uzumaki pulled his trousers and boxers up and and waited for the girls - his girls - to finish what they were doing.

All three women swallowed their mouthfuls of cum, and in the case of Riful was licking and smacking her lips to get the remaining traces into her mouth and swallow. When they were done, they gave Naruto adoring looks, even as Riful changed her appearance back to that of a child. She was sure, though, to keep herself capable of having her master's children. There was no way in hell the young-looking Abyssal would waste such an opportunity.

"Hmmm, that was marvelous!" giggled the loli, with Alicia and Beth giving her a dark look. While they may have enjoyed getting fucked by that huge slab of meat, that didn't mean they _enjoyed_ getting raped. More so for Alicia who had to fucking _watch_ it happen to Beth and vice-versa.

"So what now...master?" Beth questioned and silently went over the last word again and again in her head. It was foreign, but after what she had been through, it felt right to say it too.

Naruto sat up with a grunt. "Well, I suppose the least I can do is learn the names of the down right, beautiful women that'll be giving me a couple kids to spoil."

Riful jealously glared at the twins, as they turned beet red.

"...Alicia." the elder twin said.

"...Beth." the other twin followed suit.

Naruto patted Riful on the head, before pulling her into a one-armed hug to calm her down, as he smiled at the twins. "Cute names," he commented. "I'll be sure to remember them."

The identical twins blinked at him and exchanged looks. This was a completely different attitude to what he displayed minutes earlier.

"You'll get used to it," Riful commented, knowing the looks on their faces, "or go insane… personally, I don't care which."

"Now, now," Naruto berated, "you've had your fun, Riful. Be nice."

Said loli pouted. "Yes, Master…" only for her pout to turn to a pleased smile when he started petting her on the head, much like a person would a cat.

"Y'know, I'm curious…" he started, prompting the twins to look at him curiously. "Riful can turn into a mass of… tentacles? Ribbons?"

"Ribbons." Riful helpfully answered.

"Ribbons - thank you Riful." he scratched said loli behind her ear, "And I was wondering, are you two able to transform as well?" Naruto looked at Alicia and Beth respectively; his face showed pure honesty.

The twins exchanged a glance. _Were_ they still capable of that? It was a good question; they hadn't actually tried since ending up here.

"They are." the twins snapped their heads to Riful, and upon seeing the looks they were giving her, the loli let out a sigh and started talking as if they were children. "In case you two haven't noticed - you're no longer hybrids. No silver eyes, no pale-blonde hair, or that stigma on your front; you are able to transform without repercussions."

They exchanged unsure looks, "But would we not-" Beth was interrupted by Riful before she could finish her sentence.

"No. I've been here longer than you and I can say with utmost confidence that I do not have that craving. Besides it's as I said before: you are no longer hybrids. You both are awakened ones."

Both siblings looked at one another, a silent exchange happening between them. Then Alicia let out a sigh and nodded with a look of acceptance.

Confused Naruto looked at the standing Alicia and the sitting Beth and wondered what the hell just happened.

"...What's going on?" he asked.

"Alicia is going to transform." Beth explained. "I will be on standby in case it goes wrong however…"

Riful waved her hand dismissively. "There's no need. If she does go berserk, as unlikely as it is to happen, I would be able to subdue her easily with my ribbons."

Taking a deep breath, Alicia started drawing upon her yoki. Almost immediately, her skin took on a metallic sheen and her body started to shift in form. While her torso remained unchanged, her hair took on the form of multiple, razor-sharp blades. Her hands shifted into massive scythes nearly as long as she was tall, and many, smaller blades popped out of her calves and the back of her now-lengthened neck. Her eyes, turned from their dark brown to glowing, empty dark blue eye sockets. Somehow still sexy, the woman was swiftly replaced with an utterly deadly walking mass of blades on blades.

It was quite intimidating, really… No wonder she had nearly been able to kill Riful.

"Ho-ly crap. How do you feel Alicia?" Naruto asked the transformed female.

Said woman cocked her head to the side, almost curiously, before she slowly looked over herself. "...I feel fine," her voice even took on a metallic, but still recognizably feminine overtone, "I do not feel any different."

Beth let out a relieved breath. Her sister's still the same.

"That's good." Naruto eased Riful away and got up to approach the transformed twin. "I have to admit: you're frighteningly hot like this." he chuckled as he walked around her. Christ all her lady bits were there, too.

Alicia could feel the heat coming off her cheeks, not sure how to react. No one had ever found her attractive like this; and for good reason. He was the first one to honestly say such things.

"You... do not find me unappealing like this?" Alicia asked Naruto who was now standing in front of her.

"I'll admit the blades are a little intimidating," Naruto chuckled, "but no; you're still sexy as all hell." and to prove he wasn't all talk, he boldly cupped her cheek and gave her a light peck on the lips.

The transformed woman suddenly felt weak in the knees. She sputtered a bit, trying desperately to form a response, before taking a calming breath. "T-thank you…"

"You are _very_ welcome."

The poor woman only blushed harder, her cheeks now resembling molten iron, as she shyly averted her gaze.

"Wow…" both Naruto and Alicia gained a flat look when they heard Riful boredly speak up from her spot beside an astonished Beth, "...he's flirting with her now."

Both Naruto and Alicia looked at the loli and shouted, at the exact same time in comical outrage, "Shut up, Riful!"

Then Naruto recovered and looked at Beth, "So what does your 'awakened' form look like?" he asked her; the blonde was excited to see if she was similar to her older sister or not.

Beth blinked owlishly, before going down on all fours. Then, as she started drawing on her yoki, the younger twin started to change.

At first, it appeared that she would once more look identical to Alicia, as her hair started to change into a series of blades. But, they were shorter, and her skin turned a pale, metallic white, rather than the silvery sheen of her elder twin. Then, several silvery, metallic plates started forming on her shoulders and many spikes formed on her upper back and tailbone. Then, more spikes sprouted further down, lengthening and forming into an actual, full-on, functioning tail. Her neck lengthened a bit, and more plates formed on it, as well as her legs and torso. Finally, her arms and legs started shifting into those of a cat, though she still retained a pair of humanoid - albeit viciously clawed - hands.

When all was said and done, Beth vaguely resembled a feminine, metallic sphynx with glowing, golden eyes.

Naruto whistled, as he admired the woman's new form. "Okay. Just like your sister, you Beth, are frighteningly hot." he said as the younger twin sat down on her haunches and bared her womanly bits. Both transformed women had their tits and vaginas on full display, and they didn't make any effort to cover them.

Then Alicia vanished from her spot beside Naruto, and reappeared beside her sister, less than a second later. A small cloud of dirt and debris followed her path, such was her speed.

Naruto chuckled, enjoying the view as he circled around his newest additions to the family, taking in their transformed appearances.

Riful pouted jealously at her master ogling the twins, crossing her arms with a huff.

"Now, now," her master called out, "you're the one who wanted me to go after them. No need to get upset over me appreciating their beauty. You know I love you, too."

Riful brightened up with that. That's right! Her master did love her and she loved him!

As for the twins they were blushing even more, their cheeks resembling molten iron. More so for Alicia, since they were already that colour.

Naruto looked between the transformed twins with admiration in his eyes, so similar yet so different. He cupped their cheeks with one hand each and planted a chaste kiss on Alicia's lips for several moments to allow her to savour it, before doing the same thing to Beth. Though he had to be more careful when he did it with her because of the sharp teeth that were just hiding behind her full and plump lips.

"What now master?" Riful asked once he was done kissing them.

Coughing into his fist Naruto turned to address the loli. "We were - or to be specific, I was - sent here thanks to Pervy-sage, to learn more about my ancestral home. And how to survive in the wilderness by myself. Then we got pleasantly… distracted." He looked at the twins at the last bit, and they seductively licked their lips at him.

The loli let out an 'ahhh' of remembrance, "Oh right. We should get back to that - the search." she clarified; then Riful got up from where she was on the floor and walked off to the shrubbery.

Confused Naruto called after her, "Where are you going?"

"To get my outfit. I'm not leaving them here just to waste away." was his answer, and then she vanished into the bushes, directly beside and behind the tree she was lurking above.

And when she came back nearly ten minutes later Riful was back in her skimpy, black cat girl outfit, Naruto got for her.

Alicia and Beth couldn't help but stare, a bit of envy in their eyes. As strange as it felt, considering how it started, the twins suddenly found themselves looking forward to what this new relationship of theirs had to offer. Perhaps they could ask for matching sets of their own? What other gifts could they find themselves receiving? These thoughts, if nothing else, were certainly enticing…

* * *

As they mindlessly strolled through the woods, in a search for a town or something of the like, Luciela and Rafaela slowly came to the realization they were only more lost than before. Both sisters came to a stop: one, to get their bearings again, and two, try and make sense of where they were.

"...We're lost aren't we, Rafaela?" Luciela said with a sigh, her arms crossed beneath her enormous breasts.

"No. We're not lost." said woman chuckled in denial. "We're just going in a random direction until we find a town."

"Uh-huh…" Luciela's skeptical tone and expression said it all.

Under the scrutiny of her dear sister, it didn't take long for the scarred woman to deflate. "Okay. We're lost. I have no idea…" she trailed off when something got her attention: two abyssal-level yoki signatures that appeared out of nowhere.

It wasn't just her, Luciela got it as well and at the exact same time the two siblings looked off in the direction they came from.

"They weren't around before…" Luciela said.

Rafaela narrowed her eye and then closed it in concentration. She had to find out where they are. Then she frowned. "There's more of them," she announced, which prompt her sister to look at her.

"How many?"

"Two. They're suppressing their yoki to a point, you won't find it unless you're actively searching for it. The second yoki signature is more… wild. Untamed. It's as if it's being actively suppressed to keep it from going out of control at all times."

"That means there's four abyssal-level awakened here." to Luciela, the decision was obvious. "We need to find them."

Rafaela looked at the brunette, "Are you sure? They could be hostile for all we know." she pointed out.

"I'm sure. And if they are, then I'll put them in their place." She failed as a sister once; she wasn't going to fail again. If she had to put these abyssal-level individuals in their place - beneath her foot - just to keep her sister safe then she'd gladly do so a thousand times!

Her decision made, Luciela stalked off in the direction of the yoki signatures. Rafaela exhaled in exasperation, but as she followed, the short haired woman couldn't help but smile at the fact she had her older sister back the way as she remembered her.

* * *

Naruto, Riful and Alicia and Beth spent the past two hours walking through the woods. Though the two twins kept their transformation up as they trailed beside the whiskered blond. And Riful was slightly ahead of him.

Unlike the twins who were sure to be wandering around cluelessly if they were alone, Naruto knew where he was going. Jiraiya had given him an old map of Uzushiogakure, back when the Uzumaki Clan was still active, which he had in his hands right now. It also included the whole island.

Naruto found the whole experience to be very enjoyable, Riful had a noticeable sway in her hips. Obviously enticing him to fuck her ass five ways to sunday. And because Naruto was attracted to her current form, Alicia purposely made her tits bounce as much as possible while swaying her hips. As for Beth, she prowled behind, constantly eyeballing him as if she were about to pounce upon a nice piece of fresh meat. Her spiked tail swayed lazily in the air behind her, moving in tangent with her nice ass.

She was so low that her tits were almost touching the ground. However, as she was on all fours like an animal, she was able to spread her weight out evenly to her limbs and keep pace with her older sister, Riful and her master, Naruto.

Naruto folded the map up and put it away in the pocket in the interior of his jacket. "Okay, if we keep heading in this direction, we'll eventually reach the remains of the Village Hidden by Whirling Tides. It shouldn't be too far ahead." he informed them.

"Finally! It's been boring walking with nothing to do!" Riful exclaimed.

Naruto chuckled at her complaint, since she considered anything that didn't involve him fucking her, or someone else in front of her to be boring. He looked back over his shoulder at Beth.

Seeing her prowling state and her perfect ass swaying in the air behind her, Naruto couldn't help but tease the feline chick with a hearty chuckle. "Beth, get your fine ass over here! You're lagging behind."

Said woman blushed heavily and obliged, bolting just in front of her master. Then, she suddenly let out a startled, but pleasured yelp, as he gave her a swat on the rear.

Naruto chuckled. It really was a fine ass - nice and firm, perfectly shaped and downright fuckable. He then looked to Alicia and gestured for her to move up so he could do the same to her. The elder twin was all too happy to oblige. Naruto chuckled as the woman practically teleported in front of his hand, slightly bent over.

Alicia let out a yelp of her own as Naruto gave her a swat, before kneading and groping her. Meanwhile, Beth was literally purring at the feel of her master's attention.

The blond couldn't help but find that so cute! Then, he heard a giggle, as Riful decided she wanted in on this action. Then there was the zip of his fly and the feel of hands pulling out his cock. Not long after the blond felt lips on his lower head. Naruto moaned happily at the loli's affectionate ministrations.

Alicia and Beth both gasped in surprise, soon after, feeling Naruto's hands sliding down and fingering their clits. Their knees nearly buckled on contact. Little did they know, the little group had themselves an audience.

When they found the yoki signatures, both brunettes had hidden themselves behind a tree big enough to hide two people behind. The sisters were taken by complete and utter surprise when they found Riful of the West wearing one of the strangest outfits they had ever seen… and sucking a young man off right in the open. Rafaela was surprised to see Alicia and Beth there as well, awakened, naked, and apparently being fingered from behind by the trio's collective partner.

"What the hell's going on?!" Luciela whispered, her blue eyes darting between the three females and single male rapidly. "Why aren't they ripping him to shreds?!"

"More importantly: why are they letting him do that? And why is she wearing that outfit?" Rafaela added, obviously referring to Alicia and Beth letting Naruto finger them and get away with it, and Riful wearing the black, skimpy cat girl bikini.

While they were aware they were awakened beings now, neither of them had yet noticed their lack of hunger for human entrails.

"...he must've done something. I know Riful by reputation - she would never do something like this. It's… just not something she would do!" Luciela hissed with her eyes narrowed.

"We can't confront them. Not when they're together like this." Rafaela whispered to her sister.

Luciela was all for the change of plans; now that they knew three of them was Riful 'of the West', and Alicia and Beth 'the Black', they had to take this approach in a different way.

"I agree. Doing so would be suicide." a pause, and blue eyes narrowed, "We'll ambush the male when he's alone." Luciela decided, seeing him as the weakest of the four.

"Okay..."

With that planned the two sisters slinked back into the woods without making a noise to watch and follow at a distance.

Naruto, Riful and Alicia and Beth were none the wiser.

"C'mon girls, let's get moving again." he told the three.

Riful pulled away from his shaft with a disappointed whine, but she did as he asked and zipped his trousers up after fitting his cock inside. Alicia and Beth whined as well because they were _so close to getting off!_

Seeing this Naruto reached down and rubbed at their clit as fast as possible, getting the twins to howl their pleasure just moments before they climaxed near the exact same time. This time they did fall to their knees, panting and heaving and their tits bounced with every motion.

Smirking at a job well done, Naruto wiped his hands clean of their fluid and waited for the transformed twins to get their bearings back. Once they got back on their feet the group of four continued on their way - two of them with shaky legs, but noticeably happy.

Naruto saw they were still in front of him, well within hand swiping distance and were making their butts more pronounced. He chuckled. They were trying to get more out of him, weren't they? Well, he certainly didn't mind the view.

Eventually, with no further distractions, they were able to reach their destination.

It wasn't pretty.

From atop an uphill mound with a treeline behind them, the group of four were able to see the remains of Uzushiogakure. For miles on end all they could see were ruins and collapsed bridges that use to connect many parts of the landscape to one another. Somewhere in there, laid the bodies of his cousins, uncles and aunts, and grandparents.

Naruto slowly lowered himself to the ground. "I was told how bad it was. But I never imagined…" he told himself. "Guess the saying was true: hearing about it is one thing, seeing it is another thing altogether."

"Do you need a minute master?" Riful asked.

He didn't say anything for a moment, then he nodded yes. "Yeah… yeah. I do. Please."

The abyssal and twins nodded and made to explore the ruins of the Hidden Village by themselves. He needed some time to himself and so they'll give him precisely that.

Besides, what's the worse that can happen? It's not like there's someone else here with them.

* * *

Behind the treeline, the groups little stalkers eyeballed Naruto from behind. The instant his apparent harem headed far enough down the hill, the hidden sisters shared a glance and nodded to each other.

Naruto let out a heavy sigh, gazing upon the destroyed homeland of his people. This was not going to be an easy visit, but it was something he had to do. He also had to stay here and learn to survive off the wilderness as well, something that's going to be hard to do, due to his inexperience. Then, just as he was about to join his women, the blond felt something wrap around his torso and yank him back to the woods.

Once he got his bearings straight, Naruto shook the vertigo from his head and looked down to see yet another pair of brunettes eyeballing him warily. Standing off to the side, a girl with light brown hair and one eye stared with her arms crossed as she leaned against a tree. The other was just beneath him what held Naruto up apparently being her… tails?

Holy shit, she had a nice rack, too!

"Well, well," Naruto chuckled, "seems like I can't go five minutes without a beautiful woman somewhere wanting to get her hands on me…" he then looked at the tails wrapped around him, "or rather tails, in this case. So, what brings such a cute pair of women like you here?"

Luciela and Rafaela blushed, not used to being complemented.

The former lowered Naruto just enough to look him in the eyes. "What the hell did you do to Riful of the West," she demanded.

Her sister added, "while you're at it, explain why Alicia and Beth the Black didn't try to kill you when you started molesting them. They've clearly awakened, so they wouldn't care about the Organization coming after them."

Their captive chuckled. "So you saw that, did you?" He then flashed an impish grin. "Enjoy the show?"

Luciela glared at him. "Answer! The! Questions!"

"Well, aren't you a little killjoy?" Naruto chuckled, again. "I made them my lovers. It's as simple as that." Somehow, telling these two that he'd raped the twins while psychologically torturing them seemed like it wouldn't end well.

The one with the tails and massive tits was not convinced. "Riful would never have plopped on her knees and done… that."

The blond raised an eyebrow. "Oh? What makes you so sure? I think we'd all be surprised what some people are willing to do for the ones they love."

"I know Riful by reputation; she is NOT the type of person to do such a thing." Luciela fired back.

"I know her PERSONALLY, and I can assure you that she is willing to do more." Naruto flashed another smirk. "Not even an hour ago, she was practically ordering me to make her pregnant. So, I tried my damnedest… Pretty sure all three of 'em are gonna get knocked up, after all the things I did."

"Care to answer my question before we derail into an argument?" Rafaela requested.

"I already did," Naruto replied, an eyebrow raised. "I made them my lovers." He then looked Luciela in the eye and said, "all three of them." Returning his attention to the one-eyed woman, he continued. "I've done more than just fingering them, about forty or so minutes ago… a lot more."

Rafaela blushed, "T-that's not what I meant! They're in their awakened forms right now, they should have an urge to eat human guts! All warriors who've awakened have the urge! So why didn't they kill you?"

Naruto cocked his head in curiosity. "So I've heard," he replied. "Uh… they were like that when I found them? I honestly have no idea." Upon seeing the incredulous looks, he elaborated. "Riful said they don't have the urge anymore, and that she can speak from experience since she was here longer than them. Huh. Now that you mention it, though, I never thought to ask why." he squinted at Luciela and asked, "How did you end up here anyway? Riful clearly remembered dying before she found herself in the middle of nowhere."

The two sisters exchanged looks before Luciela looked back at her captive. "We died, and the next thing we knew, we woke up like this."

"...You woke up in the middle of nowhere, naked?" he asked in a disbelieving tone.

Rafaela blushed. "We wouldn't be naked, had we not."

Naruto flashed another grin. "And here I thought you two were trying to seduce me," he quipped. "Certainly not complaining about the view though. Very nice!" he blatantly ogled Luciela's massive pair of tits.

He promptly got a whack across the head for his trouble. "Eyes are up here!" said woman he was ogling barked.

"And they're beautiful, too." he complimented her after looking.

Now thoroughly beet red, Luciela sent him a withering glare. Any other man would have caved under such a gaze. But not him; he just found her all the more attractive. Rafaela was watching the exchange with a barely withheld look of amusement. She hadn't seen her sister this embarrassed in… well, _ever_!

"Huh; you're cute when you're angry." Naruto said; he groaned with discomfort when the tails wrapped around him tightened. "O-kay… stop flirting with you. Got it."

"I wouldn't mind if you were to… 'flirt' with me." Rafaela mumbled, feeling her cheeks heat up.

He then turned to the one eyed woman and grinned. "Damn, you're cute! So, what's a pretty, little thing like you doing following me around, outta curiosiTYYY!" Naruto yelped, as Luciela squeezed him, again.

"Don't encourage him," the elder brunette barked.

"You are such a killjoy," her captive grumbled.

"Shut it! You're not helping!" Luciela comically yelled at him, her teeth seemingly sharpening into fangs.

The two of them were practically touching each other's noses, at that point. Seeing how close they were, Naruto knew that all he needed to do was lean in, plant his lips on hers, and hope for the best… so, he did.

Immediately on contact, Luciela's cheeks invented a new shade of red, as she went stiff as a board. Her tails straightened like that of a startled cat, releasing their captive in the process. Breaking the kiss since there was nothing keeping him leveled with her, Naruto dropped to his feet and as he got back up on his tiptoes he quickly pressed his lips back to Luciela's.

He then wrapped his arms around the brunette's head and slightly pulled her down, as he deepened the heated liplock. Instinctively, the stunned woman began to timidly return it, while her sister watched on in complete shock.

Luciela didn't know what hit her. So startled was she by this brat stealing her first kiss that her mind went utterly blank. Then, she started to purr. She enjoyed the feel of his hand caressing her cheek and jaw, and she reflexively leaned in, so she could get more of this strange feeling.

Inspired by the purring, Naruto decided to test just how catlike this woman was. Starting with her ears, he scratched right behind them, only for her to purr even louder as she leaned into his hand, once more. Pulling back from the kiss, Naruto then scratched her jawline, then right under the chin.

Luciela was in heaven as she leaned into his hand, before raising her head to give him better access, when he moved to her chin.

Naruto chuckled, petting the woman, before scratching her on the tailbone. Luciela wailed in pleasure, as her knees buckled.

Rafaela just… stared. That was all she could do, as this blond practically turned her beloved sister into his pet. Was she seeing things? Was this really happening?!

Naruto chuckled at his handiwork and he reached down to give Luciela's tits an experimental squeeze. The brunette threw her head back and whimpered, as her purring intensified, once more. Seeing that she was putty in his hands, the blond couldn't help himself. He leaned down, moving one hand down to play with her clit, as he suckled on the newly-unoccupied breast.

The cat-like bitch was wetter than a horny schoolgirl in the rain by this point.

Luciela moaned like a whore and Rafaela's knees buckled. The sight and feel of this boy's ministrations were simply unbearable. The elder brunette simply could not resist if she wanted to, when Naruto slipped to the side and urged her to her hands and knees.

When the blond took up a position behind her sister, Rafaela's jaw dropped in shock. _'He's not going to do… that, is he?'_

Then, he opened his trousers and Rafaela's mind…. just... shut down at the sight of his massively long, and thick cock.

Just as he was about to mount Luciela, Naruto heard the younger sister approaching and turned to see her doing so on all fours with a lustful gaze. Deciding to finger the elder brunette for now, he beckoned Rafaela over and petted her once she was within arm's reach.

The one-eyed woman started purring on contact. Then, she came up to Naruto and gave his lower head an experimental lick.

Naruto groaned. Her rough tongue felt strange but pleasant. He petted her some more to urge her on.

Taking the hint, Rafaela licked him again and again, before taking the tip into her mouth.

Damn, that felt good! The blond moaned loudly, scratching the younger brunette behind the ear. The feel of her now-bobbing head... the rough tongue just beneath his dick… the tingling she gave him by purring right onto his tool… it all added up so quickly! Not even a minute in, and he was already starting to twitch!

Luciela wasn't fairing much better. Despite Rafaela's blowjob, Naruto was pleasing her folds far better that she could have ever hoped to achieve on her own during those many lonely nights.

She threw her head back and squealed in pleasure, a wave of euphoria crashing into her with blinding force.

Seeing as how his first partner was now occupied, the blond then sharted working the shaft of his mighty bitch-breaker as Rafaela kept bobbing her head, while Naruto kept scratching her ear. Then, with a roar, Naruto shot a massive load right into his current cum dumpster.

The younger brunette recoiled in surprise at the taste and feel of his hot goop coating every inch of her mouth. Then, as she pulled back Rafaela was greeted with several more bursts painting her face, little by little. It felt so warm and thick! It tasted so good! The smell drove her nuts!

As Rafaela pawed her face and started bathing herself like a cat to savour every drop, Naruto turned his still-hard dick towards the just-now recovering Luciela.

Said brunette groaned as she lifted herself up and shook her head. What the hell was that?! Did she faint when Naruto kissed her? Why did she feel so numb… and, come to think of it, where'd he go? Luciela's eyes widened to the size of saucers, as she felt something poking into a place something that big had no business being.

Naruto groaned as he felt her dripping folds squeeze him like a silky vice. Slowly, he inserted himself, his hands now on her hips, as he pulled the Abyssal One's crotch towards his. He reveled in her guttural wail, as he pushed and pushed and poked her right in the cervix.

"WHAT THE HELL DO YOU THINK YOU'RE DOING?!"

Naruto wordlessly withdrew barely and inch and slammed right into her eliciting a squeal from his newest bitch. Oh, he was going to enjoy this! He then leaned in and whispered into her ear, "exactly what I did to my other bitches. Welcome to the family!"

Before she could give the boy a… colorful retort, he slammed into her, again. Luciela's arms buckled beneath her and her face hit the dirt, as Naruto withdrew and slammed her again… and again... and _again_! Every thrust hit her deep and hard… every inch of her was set ablaze by the shockwaves of pleasure... Poor Luciela of the South didn't stand a chance!

Slowly but surely, Naruto picked up the pace. This bitch's walls kept clenching with every thrust! It was already so tight he had a hard time moving, and it was blazing hot! How the hell did it feel this good?!

Luciela whimpered, digging her nails into the dirt as this bastard stole her virginity with Rafaela nowhere to be seen! "What.. what d-did you do to m-my sister… you… you… BASTARD?!"

Without a word, Naruto pulled the panting Abyssal One up and wrapped an arm under her bouncing bosom. Then he made her look in the direction Rafaela was sitting.

The one-eyed brunette was still occupied with cleaning herself, visibly enjoying every last drop of semen her face was half-covered in.

Luciela was nothing short of flabbergasted. Then, her eyes rolled back as Naruto played with her clit, rubbing little circles around it, as he pounded her into oblivion.

"Fuck," Naruto moaned. "It feels so good! I can't believe I'm already about to cum!"

Luciela immediately started to panic, futilely trying to push against her rapist. "NOT INSIDE! I… I don't know if it's safe!"

Naruto started licking and suckling her neck, leaving a trail of massive hickeys, as he whispered into her ear, "I don't care! Hell, the thought of you giving me a litter of adorable kittens turns me on! We would make such beautiful children!"

The blond's words sent shivers up her spine. Then, he started scratching her under the chin. Poor Luciela's eyes rolled back into her skull as she started to purr once more. She couldn't help herself. She leaned her head back and let him have full reign over her neck. It felt so good! It just… She stiffened once more, the most massive orgasm she'd ever experience crashing through every fiber of her being, just as a flood of wet heat entered her loins.

Oh, no… He was really doing it… wasn't he? He was filling her with his seed!

Naruto grunted with every spurt and thrust with every grunt as Luciela's inner walls tried to squeeze every last drop into her quivering, unwilling womb - betraying her in their attempt to make the Abyssal One conceive his unwanted child.

Luciela went limp from the waist up as she fainted, though her lower body twitched and moved with her new mate. Even her tails caressed him lovingly, as Naruto hugged her tight and stuffed her cootch with every last drop he could fit within. It was almost as if they had a mind of their own.

Rafaela finished cleaning the remaining half of her face, swishing the last glob and relishing in the taste as long as she could. She then looked at Naruto and licked her lips as she swallowed, before crawling up to him and pushing her forehead against his back, like a housecat trying to get its master's attention.

Gently placing his hopefully fertile woman on the ground, before pulling out with a pained groan, Naruto turned to the one-eyed woman. He was still hard and she had a shine in her eye as she caught sight of the massive dick before her.

The one-eyed woman immediately went to work, licking his massive meatstick clean like a popsicle, as Naruto petted her. Rafaela purred as he moved his hand from her scalp to itch behind her ear, and the one eyed woman palmed the massive pussy-destroyer with both hands as she brought it over to nuzzle against her cheek.

Cooing and purring, the one eyed woman slowly moved her head down to his ballsack, which she proceeded to slober it with her tongue and memorise his smell by deeply inhaling his musky scent through her nostrils.

Smirking the blonde moved his hand from the back her her ear to her jawline, to which she purred to and craned her head up to give him better access, much like a cat would. Naruto found the entire thing to be hilarious in hindsight, the two sisters are practically cats. What was next? Their awakened forms were giant monster cats too? That would be both ironic and expected.

As for one of said sisters, who was lying on her front, her tails still had a mind of their own; as they still lovingly caressed him. Naruto chuckled.

Then, he reached over and scratched the tailbone of the younger sibling. Rafaela gasped, raising her ass in the air, as she literally sprouted a fifth limb. Much like Luciela, the one-eyed woman now had a tail of her own, swaying about lazily as she purred even louder, now. She then looked at him pleading, as she lifted her tail and rear a couple times, cooing to let him know what she wanted.

Who was he to say no? Naruto petted Rafaela once more, as he urged her to crawl up beside her sister. The younger brunette cocked her head to the side, but obliged, before putting her face in the dirt and lifting her ass right up as far as it would comfortably go in her position. The blond let out yet another hearty chuckle and lined himself up, while scratching her tailbone. Then, he rubbed her folds and slowly pushed himself in, just like he had with Luciela.

Speaking of broken bitches, the elder brunette moaned as she stirred.

Rafaela wailed in pleasure as Naruto stretched her to capacity, while still scratching her tailbone. Then, he started playing with the little nub between her legs and grunted as the brunette's inner walls clamped down immediately.

The one-eyed woman thrashed and twitched as her juices splashed all over her mate… yes, that was precisely what he was. He was her mate… her life partner… the chosen sire of her kittens… Kittens? Yes, that was the word…

Rafaela purred as her claws dug into the earth. Her one eye slit and started to glow; her body was covered in a short layer of fur, as her mate pushed deeper, still. She was a lot bigger, now… and more capable of taking his sizeable girth.

Naruto cackled in amusement as Rafaela took on her awakened form, only for it to be precisely as he predicted. So _that's_ why she was acting so much like a cat! She was literally a catwoman. Cat-like ears; long, saber-tooth like fangs; a small, black button nose; a long, slender tail like her sister; a cute, little fur coat reminiscent of a tabby… could she have children by the litter in this form, too? Naruto's cock twitched at the thought, eliciting a yelp from his partner. Damn, he hoped she could!

Taking a moment to get used to the new, unique feel of his woman, Naruto pushed in some more, finally bottoming out within her.

Rafaela purred loudly at the sensation of being so full. Looking back, she started to wiggle her rear, hoping to get her mate to start, already. She wanted to feel his warmth filling her to the fucking brim! She wanted to mate with him; to satisfy him; to pass down his genes like a good girl!

Naruto moaned as he gripped Rafaela's nice ass and started to move, pulling her towards him with every thrust, so as to slam as deep within her as he possibly could.

Unbeknownst to them, Luciela started to get up with a tired moan, before she saw her... _mate_ had mounted her sister. She cocked her head in curiosity. How did she know that was her sister? Ah! It was the scent!

The elder brunette looked at the man who'd just recently claimed her and prowled up to him.

Naruto picked up the pace, fucking his new cat-bitch hard and deep as he could, savouring her delicious moans and the hot, wet tightness of her inner core. It felt so odd, but damn, was it awesome! Then, Naruto felt a pair of arms embrace him from behind, as a massive pair of tits pressed up against his back. Then, her tails wrapped around him and she started suckling and nipping at his neck and collarbone.

Feeling Luciela pressed up against him and purring happily while he was fucking her sister into the ground, Naruto moaned loudly, reaching behind the elder brunette's head to scratch her ear. He wasn't sure if that was a mistake or a damn good idea, but the purrs she sent directly into his neck shot a shiver up his spine. Then, Rafaela squealed in pleasure, once more, as she squeezed him half-to-death, yet again.

Naruto simply couldn't take it! Placing both hands back on Rafaela's hips Naruto slammed his dick as hard as he could into the freshly-deflowered cat-girl, and with a mighty roar, he blasted the bitch with a torrent of semen akin to a fire hose. Rafaela shuddered and twitched, as the feel of hot, copious seed being planted deep within her rekindled her own orgasm, causing her whole body to go completely numb.

If she wasn't already lying face-down, ass-up, Rafaela would've collapsed in a heap of sexual bliss right then and there.

Naruto pulled out of the cat-girl and was surprised by Luciela who pulled him down on his back, and proceeded to lick and suck at his throat. He didn't resist. The blond leaned his head up to give the brunette more access to his neck. Something said brunette took advantage of, as she purred loudly at her mate's arms wrapping around her.

She coiled one of her tails around his cock, until it was completely wrapped in her embrace, and stroked it. Naruto moaned happily, bucking his hips with her motions, as he started rubbing and petting Luciela.

"Oh. Good kitty-cat."

Said "kitty" went stiff, then started purring, once more. Before sitting up and giving her mate a heated, hungry look.

"Oh?" he cocked his head to the side. "You want me?" the blond smirked at her, and throbbed his cock, "Then come and _take_ me."

Her eyes flashed, then rolled back as she shivered in deep, uncontrollable, beastly lust. Then she proceeded to go and do just that. Turning around, her tail still gripping his mighty shaft, Luciela stood up and guided Naruto's dick to her dripping folds.

Said blond moaned at the feel of entering one of his newest bitches, her blazing, wet folds threatening to crush him. While she was unable to take the rest of him in - he did have a two foot cock after all - the inches that were inside of the brunette was tightly constricted. It was a very tight pleasure - one he enjoyed no matter how many times they did it.

And _dat ass_. His place on the ground would always give him a good view of Luciela's toned ass.

Then, said brunette started to change. A light coat of fur started to form as she grew, better accommodating his giant dick as she slowly took more and more of it in. Jagged, bony plates grew on her back, thighs and elbows, as her head took on a more feline shape, her hips widened and her tits swelled up to more of a G cup in proportion to her height.

Rather than going into her full-on titan-sized form, however, she stopped around seven to eight feet tall. Compared to the height of her younger sister, Luciela was a foot taller. Then she _slammed down on him,_ slapping her ass against his pelvis and taking in the rest of his cock.

Naruto went cross-eyed on impact, not used to feeling such pleasure. His hands then went straight to Luciela's hips. Once she got used to the feeling of Naruto's massive dick inside her, the feline brunette then started to move - her mate thrusting upwards to meet her halfway down as she bounced upon his lap.

By the sage her pussy was fucking _tight!_ The nigh-strangling grip she had on him was almost too much to bare. But bare, it he did. He took his mind off it by focusing on something else, such as the tails that were sliding under his head and back and pulling him up into a position that was half-way between laying down and sitting up.

He didn't mind it to be honest. It gave him a better reason to stare at her lovely, thick ass after all. Then, he gave her a light, playful swat, before rubbing and kneading her lovely, firm and furry cheeks.

Luciela let out a surprised yelp at first, but moaned happily at the attention. As a way to thank him, she started bouncing faster and faster on his lap. The sounds of skin slapping skin, along with the moans and purring from Naruto and his awakened bitch, echoed throughout the forest surrounding them.

The transformed Luciela pulled her tails out from under Naruto, being careful to not hurt her mate by unceremoniously dropping him to the ground. Then she spun around, without taking his bitch-breaker out of her, and pinned him under her body. Unlike Rafaela - who had a single mouth - Luciela had two; one was stacked atop the other, each with their own set of sharp teeth.

Her face was distinctly feline too; just like her sister's. She also had several sets of jagged bony plates on her head; three sets on her face that had a sharp end. Two sets on her head, one set near her eyes, and the second set near her brow, they too had a sharp end.

It was disturbing, really. But not to the degree it put him off. In fact, Luciela had a beauty that was distantly similar to the twins: terrifying, but arousingly so.

Naruto grinned, his dick twitching within his new, feline bitch as he bucked his hips. He couldn't be too sure, but the blond had a feeling Luciela was grinning too. Her teeth were bare, so it gave him the feeling she is grinning.

Luciela leaned down and licked his neck with her tongues. Naruto was surprised when he felt her muscular tails coil themselves around his legs and forced them to lay straight. At the same time she slammed down on his pelvis and stayed there.

Naruto hugged her lovingly and rubbed her back, letting her do as she pleased. She purred into his neck, showing her enjoyment. But otherwise the feline awakened kept still on top of him. Then, she chuckled, feeling his dick throbbing furiously within her.

"Seems like you're enjoying me…" she purred, while pulling away from his neck. Her voice sounded like there were two people speaking at once.

"Can you blame me?" Naruto chuckled, petting her some more. "You're beautiful, and you feel amazing! I could be here all day and never get bored."

"Oh?" she had a mocking tone; and as she sat up several parts of her body began to wiggle. Then before Naruto's eyes, several mouths with sharp, jagged teeth manifested on her body. The newly made mouths were chomping at air. Her eyes glowed menacingly. "Is that why you were trying to reduce me to nothing more than a _pet?!_ So you can use me and throw me away when you're done!?" she leaned back down again, tits pressed against his chest while the rest of her body was a mere inch from touching his. "I would choose your next. Words. Carefully."

Naruto raised his hands placatingly, "I didn't throw the others away, did I?"

"No. You didn't." she agreed, before adding. "But that doesn't mean you're not going to throw me away."

"And leave my children without a father? Why would I do that?"

The awakened recoiled and looked at him with wide eyes. "C-children?" unknown to Naruto, the mouths that were on Luciela's feline body went away. "You want to have children?"

"Of course," Naruto replied with a grin. "You, _and_ every last one of them would make such beautiful kids. I can't help but want to put as many inside you as I possibly can! Why do you think I came inside you, earlier? Such a beautiful woman like you trying to scare me the way you did… I just couldn't help myself!"

She blushed - something her fur thankfully kept hidden - and shyly looked away, "Oh? So… you like strong women?"

"I _love_ them," Naruto whispered sensually. "Even now, with you dominating me like this? I _love_ it."

Something about that sent a shiver up Luciela's spine. Then she realised something: she didn't even know his name. It was time she corrected that.

"What is your name?" she looked down at him with more confidence in her voice. He liked strong, women and, as his mate, she needed to fulfill his desires.

"Naruto," he replied with a smile. His miraculously still-hard dick throbbed as the strong aura she gave off figuratively radiated from her body. "And yours?"

"L-Luciela, my mate…" her eyes grew wide upon realising what she said. However, instead of looking away out of embarrassment - which was what she _really_ wanted to do - she kept her gaze on him. She will _NOT_ show weakness in front of him.

Naruto grinned, petting his new "mate". "You're so cute," he praised.

"I-I'm not 'c-cute'," Luciela stammered, "I'm terrifying! People, feared me!" she added in a low hiss in an attempt to be intimidating; but Naruto noticed there wasn't any real bite in it. Plus her pussy was pleasantly, tightening and loosening around him and she was subconsciously rolling her waist and thighs around on his cock. Looks like Luciela appreciated being complimented on her looks.

So that's what he did.

"You are," Luciela started to purr as Naruto rubbed her tailbone again with one hand, and the other he kneaded and molded her massive tits as if they were clay. "If you weren't would I be doing any of this? I think you're frightening, cute, beautiful, and sexy all at once."

A shiver went up Luciela's spine and she purred, both at the compliments and Naruto's ministrations. Her inner walls clenched and her hips started moving on their own - steadily picking up the pace. How the hell was he doing this to her? The awakened found she didn't mind it all too much and wanted more.

Naruto however still found he was unable to move his hips with as much force as he use to. Mainly because of her muscular tails wrapped around his legs and keeping them laid straight on the ground. Perhaps molesting her a bit more would get the woman to loosen up? With that thought in mind, Naruto kept it up, gently urging Luciela to come down, so he could kiss her.

She leaned down at his urging, and with a great amount of uncertainty placed both her mouths his lips. It made for a rather awkward kiss. Deciding she didn't like the way this was turning out, Luciela changed back to her normal human appearance, with her tails still out and wrapped around her mates legs.

Her teenage, human body wasn't all too prepared for the two foot cock still inside of her however…

It was immense! The massive meat pole filled Luciela to the brim, stretching her far beyond capacity, thus forcing her body to subconsciously adjust and better accommodate him.

Taking advantage of her struggles, Naruto found himself able to move and placed his hands on her hips, thrusting up into her tight, wanting cootch. His partner yelped and moaned, a shockwave of pleasure reverberating throughout every inch of her being, as Naruto slowly started pounding her.

Luciela nearly collapsed right then and there. Never had she felt so good! Even the previous pounding she'd received from her mate almost paled in comparison! She was now completely at the blond's mercy… and he had none to spare.

Naruto then pulled her back down into a deep, loving kiss as he bent his knees and thrust ever deeper into her. The feel of her slick, tight, velvety folds made it all but impossible for him to hold back.

She pulled away, moaning and squealing like a whore as she yelled, "Fuck me! Breed me, my mate! I want your babies!"

The blond could feel his balls tighten at Luciela's cries. His shaft twitched, his loins ached, and his breath went shallow. He knew there wasn't much time left…

Then, the sexy-ass brunette atop him wailed in orgasmic bliss as her walls tightened, milking his shaft for all it was worth. That sent Naruto over the edge, as he slammed right into her cervix and roared. With every massive, powerful spurt of hot, potent seed, Naruto thrust into her once more - shoving every last drop as deep within her cootch as possible, doing his damnedest to ensure that she conceived.

When all was said and done Luciela allowed her head to rest on his broad chest. Nuzzling against him like a cat. After a minute the brunette mewled as she slowly pulled up and off of him, before setting down on the ground beside the blond. The wet slap of his cock hitting his leg sounded off the trees.

"So good…" groaned Luciela with a large, blissful smile.

Naruto pulled her into a one-armed hug and rubbed her back. "It was," he whispered groggily with a chuckle.

A grunt was pulled from his throat when Naruto felt a rough tongue lapping at his cock. It didn't take a genius to figure out the cause of it. Rafaela seemed to be focusing more on cleaning his shaft than anything else though. He looked down and smiled at how cute she was, before reaching down and petting her with his free hand.

The one-eyed cat girl purred loudly, giggling as she made extra sure her mate was nice and clean.

* * *

Nearly twenty minutes later, we find Naruto, Luciela and Rafaela amongst the ruins of uzushiogakure, with Riful and the twins.

"...Luciela?"

"Riful."

"Well, this is awkward...?"

The flat looks Naruto got from his first and latest lover, made him rub the back of his neck sheepishly. Rafaela who was now in her human form was standing beside her elder sister and looking at the loli with an odd look.

Mainly because of her skimpy cat girl get up.

Luciela herself was standing a little ways in front of her mate, arms crossed under her massive bosom. She was looking at Riful's outfit with confused interest. And she was looking at Alicia and Beth - both of whom were no longer in their awakened form - from the corner of her eye.

"So you were following us?" Riful questioned the two sisters. There was no accusation in her tone, just curiosity.

"Yes." the elder sister confirmed. "We were curious."

"So you _kidnapped_ my master?" Accused Riful.

Seeing where this was going to go if he didn't do something, Naruto walked over to the annoyed loli and placed his hand on her scalp. She calmed down almost instantaneously when she felt his palm on her head; and when he started petting and scratching her she became even more tranquil.

Both Luciela and Rafaela immediately became a bit jealous, but said nothing.

"So what now?" Beth questioned.

Naruto closed his eyes in thought. "I'm stuck on this island. And Pervy-sage won't be coming for me until two months are up. Until then we have this island all to ourselves." he informed the five.

"Correction," suddenly Alicia was behind him; breasts pressed against his back. "We have _you_ all to ourselves."

Luciela and Rafaela took his sides, a submissive, yet lewd smirk on their lips. "Indeed we do." the two sisters said in lust-filled unison.

Beth took his front, alongside Riful, and placed her hands on his chest. "Make sure to give us lots and _lots_ of babies. Okay?" that was followed by Riful transforming to a young adult.

Then Naruto said three, simple words that set them scrambling for his baby maker.

"Oh, fuck me…!"

And so they did. They put him down on his back, stripped him of his clothes, and went down on him.


End file.
